Big Time Struggles
by xXxShawneexXx
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Katie.James and Katie struggle with the death of their unborn child. They tell their friends and lean on them for support. Katie gets pregnant again and they have a hard time with the pregnancy because they think of their unborn child.
1. Big Time Questions

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get the sequel up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will have the next one up when I am finished. The latest will be next Sunday I promise. If you have not read Big Time Katie I recommend you do so you understand this story. I am also putting up a medieval big Time Rush story tonight or tomorrow. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, The Palm, Chi products, Mercedes-Benz, Cadillac, Armani, Gucci, and anything else that anyone else owns.

Katie's POV:

It has been two months since I was released from the hospital. It has really affected me, even I noticed. I am not as happy anymore. I rarely talk to anyone but James unless I have to. He is different also. He doesn't go out in public a lot anymore. Every time he sees a baby, he about breaks down. We have kept it a secret so far but we will have to tell someone eventually. I'm lying in bed; it's about eleven at night. James rolls over to face me waking up slightly. If you are lying on the bed he sleeps the right side. He let me have the left, which is closer to the office and bathroom.

"I love you Katie," he says putting his arm over the top of my stomach. I swear he tells me he loves me more than any man on the planet tells their wife.

"I love you to James," I said scooting closer to him. He slides his left arm under me and holds me in a tight embrace.

"Katie, do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asks kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Sure whatever you want," I said.

"Whatever I want," he says sarcastically.

"Within reason," I told him sternly. We feel asleep in each other's arms.

James's POV:

I woke up around five and went to take a shower. Katie laid in bed with her legs sprawled out and her mouth open just slightly. I waited until the shower was warm and climbed in. The hot water felt so refreshing. I stood there and let it hit me in face. I washed my hair twice and conditioned it. When I was done Katie was waiting at the door.

"James can you straighten my hair for me when I am done taking a shower?" she asks getting undressed.

"Sure, I'm going to fix my hair while you shower," I said grabbing my towel. She got in the shower and I went to get dressed. I decided to wear a black leather jacket, a pair of semi skinny blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. I walked back in the bathroom and started fixing my hair and applying my Cuda products.

"James can you hand me my towel?" Katie asked as she turned off the water. She got out and went to get dressed. She came back and sat down in a chair in front of the mirror. I turned on our Chi straightener. These things are the best straighteners. I don't care what anyone says. She started putting on her makeup. Thirty minutes later we were both ready.

"So James what are we doing today?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," I said walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Kendall who was sitting on the couch with Jo.

"We are going out today. See you all later," said Katie grabbing the keys to the Mercedes.

"Um Katie we are taking the Escalade. I think we will need it," I said laughing. She puts the keys back up and grabs the eye to the Escalade. We walked out to the garage and I opened her door. I walked over to mine and started the car and backed out. I turned the car around and headed for the road.

"James where are we going," Katie asked as I drove into the San Fernando Valley.

"The Japanese Gardens," I told her taking her hand in mine.

"James, it is supposed to be really beautiful there," she said.

"I know just like you," I told her. She turned her head and started blushing.

"We have a self-guided tour. So we can take as long as we want," I told her as I parked the car. We walked through the entrance and started taking our tour.

"James look over there. That waterfall is so beautiful," Katie said pointing with her right hand. This place is really beautiful. You can just feel the positive energy flowing. We finished the tour and it was time for lunch.

"Katie, where do you want to eat lunch at?" I asked getting into the car.

"The Palm," she said. An hour and a half later we arrived at The Palm and took our seats.

"Hello my name is Jessica and I will be your server. May I ask what you would like to drink and if you are ready to order?" said Jessica.

"I will have a caesar salad and a chopped sirloin steak with mashed potatoes," Katie said putting her menu on the table.

"I will have a caesar salad and a nine once filet mignon with mashed potatoes," I said handing her the menus"

"And what to drink?" asked Jessica.

"Two waters and a green tea," I said. Katie loves water.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks," Jessica said walking away.

"Green tea James really?" asked Katie laughing.

"Hey to look like this you got to watch what you consume," I said trying to sound smart. We both started laughing. Our food finally arrived and Katie began to eat.

"O my gosh James this is amazing. Here try a piece," she said cutting off a piece for me.

"Mhm that is good," I said. When we were about done Jessica walked by.

"Can I get the check please," I asked her.

"Sure," she said pulling out the receipt. I signed it and handed it back to here with my card leaving her a fifty dollar tip. She went and ran the card and brought it back.

"Well Katie let's go shopping," I said standing up. She grabbed her jacket and we went back to the Escalade.

"Where to my lady?" I asked laughing.

"Let's go to Rodeo Drive," she said. A few hours later we had the car filled with bags from Gucci, Armani, and many other designers. On the way home we passed an abortion clinic with protesters outside. Katie started crying.

"Baby it will be okay," I told her grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly.

"I know James it's just so hard when I just feel empty on the inside. Shopping and everything brings you temporary happiness but it doesn't last. I just need to get through it," she said looking at me.

"I know Katie. I feel the same way. We will have a child some day. We can try again soon you know," I told her.

"I know it just takes time," she said as we pulled into the driveway. She wiped away her tears but her makeup had already ran down her face a little. We walked inside leaving the car in the driveway.

"Hey guys," Carlos said as he sat on the stairs on rode them down falling to the side. Good thing he had his helmet on.

"Um Katie are you okay?" asked Hannah noticing her make up.

"I'm fine thanks though," Katie said before she walked up the stairs.

"James is everything okay?" asked Carlos getting up off the floor.

"No guys and it hasn't been for a long time," I told him.

"We noticed James. We just thought it would take time before you told us," said Hannah.

"This is ridiculous. You need to tell all of us so we can help you guys," said Carlos.

"I know we will tell you all tonight at dinner I think," I said hoping to stop the conversation. Carlos and Hannah seemed satisfied with that answer and walked off. I went to check on Katie. She was on the bed crying.

"Katie I think it's time we tell them. We need their help to get through this," I told her lying down beside her.

"I know James," she said wrapping her arms me as she buried her face in my shoulders. She started crying even harder. I put my right hand on her back and began rubbing it.

"It will be okay. It will be okay," I told her. She started gasping for air trying to stop crying.

"When – are – we – going –to – tell –them," she said in between gasps.

"Tonight," I said giving her my famous diamond smile.


	2. Big Time Confession

ATTENTION! THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Authors Note: Okay so I changed the rating for this story because of this chapter. Did not plan on having the scene this early in the story but it just flowed into it. Sorry it took so long. Sorry if there are some mistakes. Did not have time to edit it a lot due to taking me so long to update. Sorry about the wait. Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

James's POV:

Katie and I walked downstairs to the dining room. Mama Knight just got done cooking supper and was setting up the table. Everyone else was already sitting down. Katie and I walked over to our chairs and took our seat.

"So I believe James and Katie have something to tell us," said Logan looking in our direction down the table. Katie took a deep breath.

"James can you tell them please," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her breathing picked up a little.

"Well I'm sure you all want to know why we have been acting weird the past few months," I said. That got everyone's attention.

"Well you all remember when Katie was in the hospital because of Lauren," I said.

"Dude come on and tell us," said Carlos impatiently. Hannah slapped his arm. Katie's eyes started to swell with tears.

"After the fight the doctor said Katie was also pregnant which she told me she thought she was right before we went out to the club," I told them.

"She is what?" yelled Kendall. Katie started crying.

"I was pregnant," Katie screamed. She laid her head down on the table.

"She lost the baby. That's why we have been acting different," I said before I put my hand in Katie's hair.

"How far along was she?" asked Mama Knight.

"A little less than two months. It happened in Minnesota after my mom died," I said.

"I am so sorry," said Hannah and everyone else started in with their apologies.

"Guys we're fine relatively. We just can't fight this alone. It's just so hard," I said fighting back tears. I am not crying in front of them. It makes you look weak. Ugh here I go. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"James it's okay to cry," said Kendall walking over to me giving me a hug.

"Yeah man. Don't worry. We are all your friends. We don't hide anything even tears," said Carlos.

"Crying doesn't make you weak James," said Mama Knight rubbing my shoulders.

"Maybe you guys should see a therapist or something you know," said Logan. Katie's head shot up.

"No!" she screamed throwing her head back down.

"This is really private guys and we only told you because your family," I told them. It was true we have been together since we were kids. Now our family has grown to their girlfriends. We were all one family who would always have each other's back.

"O James by the way. You have a dentist appointment tomorrow," said Mama Knight. I shrieked the famous James Maslow shrieked.

"I hate the dentist," I told her.

"James you have to go. You need a cleaning," she said.

"Do you see these teeth? They are white and shiny. Why do you think I take care of my teeth? I HATE THE DENTIST," I said and yelled the last part.

"You're going and that's final. Katie will make sure you go," she said before doing her evil laugh.

We finished talking about the dentist. Then we started talking about ways to cope with the pain of losing a child.

"Have you guys you know in a while?" asked Mama Knight awkwardly.

"Mom!" Katie shrieked. Everyone started to get uncomfortable.

"All I am saying is it is a good way to relieve tension and stress. Plus it's fun," she said.

"O my god mom," said Kendall disgusted.

"What?" she said.

"What kind of mother are you," said Logan.

"This is so weird," said Jo.

"What it's not like I don't know you guys are doing it. I'm not one of those parents who are in denial. You are nineteen guys. The girls are scattered but hey you're old enough," Mama Knight started ranting.

"O my god," said Camille throwing her head into her hand.

"It's not like you guys are secretive about it. Kendall and Jo are so loud you can hear them across the city. Carlos and Hannah's head board hits the wall. I'm surprised there's not a hole yet. Then I walked in on Camille and Logan the other night in the laundry room," said Mama Knight. Logan's face turned as red as a tomato. Everyone started busting up laughing.

"What we were not. Okay I thought you would think you were dreaming and forget about it," said Camille.

"I was surprised that I never heard Katie and James but this explains why. You guys should do it," said Mama Knight. This is an awkward conversation.

"Mother!" screamed Katie turning red.

"Alright that's enough from everyone. James and Katie need us," said Jo. Finally someone stops this conversation. Now we can focus on why we are having it.

"We didn't plan on me getting pregnant. It just happened. James and I gave been talking and we have decided that once we can you know again. That if it happens it happens," said Katie.

"Katie you are sixteen!" screamed Mama Knight.

"We are young but we love each other and we are more than capable of supporting a child," I said. She shot me a death glare.

"You are not having a child this young on purpose," said Mama Knight.

"O okay so the other one was a mistake," said Katie getting angry.

"Katie that's not," Mama Knight tried to say but Katie cut her off.

"My dead child was not a mistake!" Katie screamed tears falling from her eyes. She got up and ran up the stairs. I heard the door slam behind her.

"James," said Mama Knight.

"I know," I said nodding my head. I know that's not what she meant. We are just really sensitive about the issue right now.

Everyone sat at the table in complete silence. I should go check on Katie. I walked up the stairs slowly. I heard her crying through the door. I stood there for a minute before I started knocking.

"Who is it?" Katie choked out.

"Katie, it's me. Can I come in?" I asked. I heard her get off the bed. She opened the door. Her make-up was running down her face. Her eyes were blood shot. Her cheeks were red and puffy.

"It's your room to isn't it." she said walking back to the bed.

"Katie she didn't mean it that way," I said getting on the bed with her.

"James I know. I overreacted and now I look like crap," she said wiping the makeup on her sleeve.

"You're beautiful no matter what," I said. She started laughing.

"Yeah sure I am," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious babe. I will love you and think you're beautiful no matter what," I said.

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly?" she asked sarcastically.

"Especially then as long as you love me without the amazing hair. I won't have my washboard abs that you love or my biceps. I'll lose my famous James Diamond smile," I said laughing. She started laughing to.

"O no that will not work for me. I only love you because of your hot sexy amazing washboard abs," she said.

"O that hurts," I said dramatically throwing my hand over my heart. We laughed some more.

"I love you," she said leaning forward and kissing me.

"I love you to," I said kissing her some more.

She ran her hand under my shirt feeling my abs. I lifted my arms and she pulled my shirt off.

Katie's POV:

I started running my hand up under James' shirt. His abs feel so amazing. He lifted his arms and I pulled off his shirt. His body is amazing. He flipped us to where he was on top and started running his hands under my shirt. His hands ran up my back and onto my side before he reached my breast. He moved his hands to my bra strap in the back and undid it throwing the bra somewhere in the room. James practically ripped my shirt off my body before throwing it also.

He sat up and pushed me onto my back. He kissed me before trailing kisses down my neck. I let out a moan. He finally made it to my right breast. He used his tongue and flicked my nipple before biting me.

"James," I whispered. He slowly started taking of my pants.

"O my god. Just fuck me already," I said throwing off my pants and underwear. He laughed rolling his eyes.

"Someone is desperate," he said. I grabbed his package feeling his member. It was so hard

"O and like you aren't," I said before I unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled them down. He was just in his boxer-briefs. His bulge was huge. I pulled off his boxers and he sprang into life. He climbed on top of me and inserted his tip.

"Wait James condom," I said. I can't believe we forgot that again. He reached over into the top dresser drawer and grabbed one. Once it was on he put himself inside me a little. My breath caught. It had been two months since we done this and it hurt a little.

"Katie?" asked James looking down at me.

"It's fine. It's just been awhile," I told him grabbing his butt pushing him into me.

"O my god!" I screamed when he was all the way inside me. This hurt a lot. He waited for me to adjust looking down at me. I nodded when I thought I was ready. He started moving

"James harder," I said. He picked up the pace. The headboard started banging the wall. Someone knocked on the door.

"What," I yelled at the person behind the door.

"Go away," James yelled.

"Guys its Jo. Be quiet your mom is in the pool house. But Kendall can hear and it's driving him crazy," said Jo. We started laughing after she walked off. My brother is such a hypocrite.

James pulled me to the edge of the bed before he stood up. He picked me up into his strong arms. He put himself back into me and held on to me with his left hand on my lower back. His right was on my stomach. James started rocking his hips. He started pounding into me hitting my sweet spot. This felt so amazing.

"O James ugh ugh James I'm gonna," I said before my orgasm ripped my body. His pace became more rigid. I could tell he was close. I could feel his member swell inside me before he finally let go. He was shaking as his orgasm ripped through his body. He turned us sideways and let us fall onto the bed. We just laid there in each other arms with him still inside me.

"It's about time," said Kendall from the door.

"That's nothing Kendall. We haven't done it for two months. It will be a lot longer once we start again," said James bragging. He did last a very very long time usually. He was about average this time because we haven't done it in so long.

"We're not done yet babe," I told him. I heard Kendall groan. It's going to be a long night for us and Kendall. I'm such an evil little sister.

Authors Note: Sorry if you don't like the adult themed part of the story. For some reason I don't think I'm very good at that part. But hey I tried. Please REVIEW!


	3. Authors' Note

Hey everyone this is an authors' note for both of my stories. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, especially "To Defend A Kingdom." I am halfway done with both and I will update tomorrow I promise. I'm just having writers block on "To Defend a Kingdom." I know what I want the story to do but I can't put it in words.

I made a twitter for fanfiction. So if you want to follow me you can. I will be posting when I am working on stories and when they are updated on the site. It's xXxShawneexXx


End file.
